The Loves And Losses of Ash Ketchum
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: We all know several of Ash's companions liked him romantically, and from what we're shown, it's possible he liked some of them back. What if Ash had acted on each and every one of these possible romances? This is their tale of expressing their love, and the loss of leaving Ash behind.


The Loves and Losses of Ash Ketchum

(AN: After so many series, it's obvious Ash should have had some romances before, several of his companions harboured feelings for him and how he acted, he likely held them back. What if he'd acted on each and every one of them? This is the story of the loves Ash Ketchum has had, and the losses that came from them in the end, Ash will age as he should have based on regions, and what he's stated before in the anime, so he'll be 12 at the end of Johto/Beginning of Hoenn)

Act One: Misty (Gotta Catch Ya Later)

"Ash wait up!" Misty called as she cycled after the raven haired trainer from Pallet.

"Oh, hey Misty." Ash said, looking around for Brock. "How come you're back again? Aren't you needed back home?"

"Yeah I am, but I just wanted to tell you something." Misty blushed, avoiding Ash's deep brown eyes, knowing if she looked into them, she'd feel like drowning in them.

Ash also looked around, trying to avoid looking into Misty's viridian eyes, eyes Ash had always found to be mysterious and alluring. He may only be twelve, but he was starting to notice Misty as something other than a simple friend.

"What is it, Misty?"

"Well, Ash, you know, how ages ago, Melody asked if we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Misty blushed.

"Yeah…." Ash said, trailing off as a blush appeared on his face as well.

"What did you think to that?" Misty asked.

"Erm….well….Y'see…." Ash trailed off, looking anywhere but at Misty, face red as a beetroot.

"Yes?" Misty pressed, looking at the struggle on Ash's face. She had a pretty good idea of his answer, but wanted to hear it direct from the Ponyta's mouth, so to speak.

"Well….It was really the first time I'd thought about you like that then…and y'see…it got me thinking….but I was scared so…and then…" Ash trailed off, redder than a Poke ball. Misty internally sighed at the look on his face.

'Oh Ash, so naïve and sweet.'

"So, what you're saying is…you've considered it before?" Misty said, fixing Ash with an inquisitive look.

"Erm….well…..I guess so?" Ash lamely asked, hoping he could slip the answer under Misty's radar. Unfortunately for him, Misty heard it loud and clear.

"Well then, I guess that leaves only one thing for it, doesn't it Ash?" Misty said, a gleam in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Ash weakly said, stepping back away from Misty slightly.

"I best leave you something to remember me be." Misty stated, closing the gap between her and Ash.

Misty looked into Ash's eyes for a second, admiring the chocolate brown view that reflected back at her, before she closed her eyes and gently grabbed his head and kissed him. Ash's head went blank as Misty's hands grabbed his face and pulled him forward, and as their lips met, Ash could only think of how amazing this was, how amazing Misty was, and why hadn't he done this earlier?

As their lips met, Misty's eyes shot open, in her mind all she could feel and see were fireworks, as she deepened the kiss, wanting more of the intoxicating effect of Ash's lips on hers.

As Misty deepened the kiss, Ash wondered whether he could let her go, all that mattered to him was Misty. He was shocked his best friend had these feelings for him, or that he had them for her, but now they were acting on this, to Ash…it felt right.

After a short while, Misty and Ash broke apart, both of them bright red, both of them panting. Ash looked at Misty with a smile on his goofy face. (Sorry for the lack of detail, but they're both 12, it won't be a long kiss nor too deep)

"Well, I guess I know how you feel about me now." He said with a sigh, as Misty headed over towards her bike, to set off again on the journey.

"I'm sorry Ash, I wish I'd acted on this sooner as well. I've got to go." She said with a dejected face, as Ash came over and hugged her.

"I'll never forget you, Misty. I'll come visit you sometime." Ash said as Misty smiled at his kind words.

"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum." Misty said sadly as she cycled away, thinking to herself.

'I now know how you feel about me, Ash Ketchum.'

Ash looked at Pikachu, who was watching him with a knowing smirk.

"Come on Buddy, Mom will be waiting for us." Ash said with a sigh, throwing one last longing look towards the retreating back of Misty, heading East towards Cerulean City once again.


End file.
